Acceptance
by MissHikaHaru
Summary: "There are three types of love; romantic, fraternal, and the acceptance of people for who they are." A quick shipping/shot by request, in a simple field in the height of summer. {{HIKAORUHI ONESHOT}}


_By anonymous request, a oneshot shipping of the twins/Haruhi on a summer's day. _

_~ God, I love this ship ~_

* * *

I was sitting, cross-legged with childlike idleness, in my favourite spot beneath the oak split in two trunks. Lazily, I picked the purple blooms around my bare feet, humming softly. I twirled the stems between my fingers, wheeling round the flowers to sway in a dizzy stupor in my gentle grasp, playing along with the song on the gentle breeze in nature's dance.

Soon I was just picking the petals from daisies, plucking them like tiny feathers on a plump little chicken, sending dandelion seeds on their airborne voyage with a puff of good luck and well-wishing. Smiling contentedly to myself, I allowed my eyes to settle hazily on the calmly drifting candy-tuft seeds on their mission in the meadow.

Once gone from my sight, fallen to rest amid the welcoming green embrace of the grass, I slid onto my back and twiddled a bright yellow dandelion from my fingers before my nose, lightly dusted with freckles like fallen pollen. Closing my eyes dreamily, I sighed, perfectly – blissfully – unaware of the double footsteps approaching. It was only when the grinning faces of Hikaru and Kaoru Hitatchin had rested either side of my own, propped up on elbows, breaths warm on my face, that my chocolate eyes shot open.

"Hikaoru!" I cried, muddling their names together as one in my shock. "Jesus, don't _do_ that!"

"If you're bored of playing with those flowers," they said, grins threatening to split their identical faces as they sat up, "you can always play with us."

"Our definitions of 'play' are very different," I muttered, and laughter burst from either side of me.

"The offer will forever stand, Haruhi," Hikaru said silkily, and I turned my head to look at him with eyebrows slightly raised. A bemused smile twisted my lip, but it wasn't condescending or irritable as they had always used to be; by now I'd greatly warmed to these two, annoying as they sometimes were, and I could even consent to enjoy their little bouts of flirting. Occasionally. And, quietly, I had a kind of crush on them, too – _sssshhh!_

And so, this time, I was going to play the 'hard-to-get-Haruhi' card; their favourite kind. "You can come visit our Fun House any time you like. We can throw in a toy for free, if you want."

"No, thank you," I replied primly, shuffling down onto my elbows and flicking a lopsided tangle of fringe back from my eyes. "Sounds a bit too risqué for my taste."

"Oh, but that just makes it more fun, Haruhi," Kaoru said, in a voice equal with satin purring, stroking a lock of hair off my forehead. I cocked my head, almost playfully, to the side.

"And if I was to go and do something else?"

"You mean like me?" Hikaru asked innocently, crouching on all fours over me, the crown of his head just touching Kaoru's. The two red-headed devils were both grinning down at me, winking once in unison. I felt a grin come to my face, but sighed to play with them a little more.

"No," I replied, "more like—" I reached up and grabbed Hikaru's arms, grappling with his shoulders and rolling my body to throw him sideways to crush an unfortunate bed of daisies – their strangled cries for help were crumpled through all the layers of Hikaru's plentiful stores of fat; I liked to tease him about that, even though it was blatantly false – almost as skinny as I was, to tell the truth. And now I was sitting on top of him, triumphant, smirking as I lowered my face to hover above his own. "—this." I stuck out my tongue, whacking him playfully across the face; in retaliation he propped himself up on his elbows and pecked me on the lips and – while I was distracted, and pretty busy blushing – winked at his brother. Needless to say it was my turn to be bowled over like a rag doll; Kaoru had pounced on me like a cat to lavender, sending me sprawling beneath him and dragging Hikaru half-over as well.

"Ah, this is comfy," they said, as we lay in an unintelligible mass of limbs and hair and fabric; the belt of Kaoru's skinny jeans was digging into my back, Hikaru's watch caught in a button-hole of my shirt.

"Aren't skinny jeans meant for skinny people?" I mumbled from the bottom of the heap, stomach flat-pressed like a slug against the grass. "You fat-asses are crushing me to death." This, half-true statement, was met by loud bouts of laughter from the twins. "Uurgh… Why are you guys even here, again?"

"We wanted to see you."

"Are you sure that's _all _that was on your mind?"

"Nope," they said without hesitation, and I could tell by the faint trembling of their bodies on top of me that they were suppressing laughter - with a fair amount of difficulty.

"Well, it's good to see you anyway," I said absently, folding my arms beneath me and resting my chin on them. Once I had shuffled my legs a little bit, I found that this was really rather comfortable. The two seemed to set me at ease with their loudness these days, and I no longer found that the quietness of a summer afternoon was as satisfying as it used to be. I need laughter in my life more than anything, and no-one was better at such a thing than the boys who now were slumped on top of me. Then they had to go and ruin it by sitting up.

"It is?" they asked, as if confused by my affectionate comment. I turned my head, rolling onto my side. I looked at them quizzically.

"Yeah. What, are you surprised that I enjoy your company?"

"A little."

"Really?"

"Well," Hikaru said, crossing his legs as he sat beside my head, "I always used to think we annoyed you."

"Yeah," Kaoru added, also crossing his legs.

"I won't deny that you guys are annoying," I conceded, propping myself up on my elbows, "but that's not something to be changed, any time soon - it's because we're so close that I like how annoying you can be." I smiled at them, and they grinned back in that way I loved so much. "You know... my mom always said that there are three types of love; romantic, fraternal, and the acceptance of people for who they are. That's why I love you guys." I sat up and pulled them inward so I could hug them.

"Aaw, I'm touched," Hikaru said from my right.

"When's the wedding, again?" Kaoru said from my left.

"Oh, shut up," I laughed, but I was still unable to suppress a blush. "That's exactly what I'm talking about."

"What, marriage?" Hikaru grinned. "You know, 'daddy' is _never_ going to consent to that."

"Wow, I knew you liked us, and all that, but still..." Kaoru grinned. "If you wanted to propose, at least do it on one knee!"

"Wait, what!?" I cried, letting them go. "What did you just-"

"We know you like us, Haruhi," they said simply, still grinning like Cheshire Cats. "You know, for someone who can't see past her own nose as far as confessions from others goes, you're pretty damn easy to read yourself."

I was struck with surprise, unable to form any kind of articulate sentence; I let myself slump onto the ground, staring almost angrily up at the sky.

"Well, aren't you the cutest?" they chuckled as my face burned still redder. The red-headed devils curled up on either side of me, planting a kiss on either cheek and delighting in the way they turned an unattractive shade of ripened tomato.


End file.
